May 10, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The May 10, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on May 10, 2004 at the HP Pavilion in San Jose, California. Summary It was a match with so much meaning to both competitors that Christian called it a "game 7" ... and it lived up to its hype in every way. The most bitter of enemies engaged in the ultimate battle within the confines of a 15-foot high steel cage that has been known to cause serious injury, the two men gave it everything they had, and then some. With the odds even for the first time since Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko began entering ringside with Christian, Chris Jericho proved to be too much for his former best friend, defeateding Christian with the Walls of Jericho. And just as quickly as the drama of a Steel Cage Match ended for Jericho, a new one began. After calling for an opportunity to compete for the World Heavyweight Championship for two weeks, Jericho received his wish next week on RAW ... along with 19 other men. For the second straight week, RAW General Manager Eric Bischoff entered the arena with Johnny Nitro to make a blockbuster announcement. Next week on RAW, there would be a 20-man Over-The-Top-Rope Battle Royal to determine who will challenge Chris Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship at Bad Blood. One man who was not competing in this Battle Royal was Shawn Michaels. One week after suffering a heartbreaking defeated to Benoit, which was marred by interference by Triple H, HBK wasted no time trying to exact his revenge. During the opening match between Triple H and Shelton Benjamin, HBK suddenly ran into the ring and unleashed a vicious assault on Triple H. The action brought out Bischoff, who announced that Michaels was suspended and had HBK escorted from the arena by security. Later, Bischoff announced that the suspension would continue next week. In other action, Eugene not only overcame a challenge from Rob Conway to win his RAW debut, but he also overcame an attempt at sabotage. Shortly before the match, Bischoff approached William Regal with an offer – if Eugene were to lose his match and ultimately give up his dream of becoming a WWE Superstar, Regal would no longer have Eugene as his responsibility. In addition, he would be returned to the active roster. However, after an attempt by Regal to trip up Eugene, Eugene stunned Conway with a roll-up for the victory. RAW also featured another victory by Gail Kim over Victoria. During a Six Diva Tag Team Match, Kim found herself in the ring alone with Victoria, and for the second consecutive week, she made the Women's Champion tap out. Kim seemed to have found Victoria's number, but hadn't got an opportunity to win the Women's Championship. Results ; ; *Shelton Benjamin vs. Triple H ended in a no contest (2:15) *Batista defeated Tajiri (4:34) *Randy Orton © defeated Edge to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (15:45) *Gail Kim, Jazz & Molly Holly defeated Nidia, Stacy Keibler & Victoria (2:05) *Eugene (w/ William Regal) defeated Rob Conway (w/ Sylvain Grenier) (3:10) *Chris Jericho defeated Christian (w/ Trish Stratus & Tyson Tomko) in a Steel Cage match (11:43) Commentators *Jim Ross *Jerry Lawler Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 5-10-04 1.jpg Raw 10-5-04.jpg Raw 5-10-04 2.jpg RAW 5-10-04 001.jpeg Raw 10-5-04 cage.jpg External links * RAW #572 * RAW #572 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events Category:Events with Steel Cage matches